The Deluminator
by zapisthename
Summary: Ron never did do things the right way the first time, it always had to be drilled into him. A one shot straight from the Re-Do universe.


**I've seen some writers cook up their own universe, and I decided that I want to do something similar, make up my own Harry Potter verse where I can write about all my characters, and this is one of the several stories, they all share a universe with Re-Do. If you don't know what that story is, go ahead and read it, it's another project I've been working on.**

* * *

Ron stared at the dead bodies of his friends. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, what an uneventful end. Killed at Malfoy Manor. He had no idea how they had found Harry, especially when it was Hermione who was helping hide them.

'It's my fault' he thought as he closed his eyes, only for him to force them back open. He couldn't sleep, and he didn't know how long he had been stuck there, just staring. He had cried, but at one point he had accepted it, and it was his fault. His fault for leaving them.

"I wish I could change everything" he said softly, "Do it all over again, and maybe do it right this time"

He closed his eyes again, and fell, into a long, dark, tunnel.

-x-

What do you see when you close your eyes?

Ron Weasley had been asking himself that question for the longest time, but it seemed like he hadn't closed his eyes in forever, and when he finally did, he only saw darkness, and felt himself fall. When he next opened his eyes, he was back at the Burrow, only it wasn't the Burrow, because it was far too quiet. Too quiet to be home, and for some strange reason, it felt freeing. He was free. Finally, free, and back. Back home.

'Home to what?' he thought, he couldn't help but feel bitter at his situation right now. There was nothing he had to live for, he had made his mistakes, and things hadn't turned out the way he wanted them to turn out, he had tried several times, he had failed several times, until he succeeded. And then the success did not seem as sweet as he had imagined it.

Ron whipped his head around as soon as he realized he was not alone, there was someone else in the room. His headmaster, his oh so kind and talented headmaster that Ron absolutely hated at the moment, staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He still seemed old, and tired, death hadn't solved the problem he had had in the last year of his life.

"I see being dead has done you wonders" Ron told him, Dumbledore did not respond to that, instead he just continued to stare at Ron, his eyes boring in his.

"Is this the world you wanted, Mr Weasley?" the kind, old voice of Dumbledore asked him. Ron wanted to say yes, he'd been searching for ways to say yes, but he couldn't. He had been asked this question several times before, and the answer had always been 'No', he was still looking for that 'Yes', hoping to find it one day.

"My best friends are dead, do you think that is what I wanted?" he asked Dumbledore bitterly.

"Is that not what you wanted, when you left them? Isn't that what you ensured yourself?" Dumbledore asked him, suddenly his voice didn't seem all that kind anymore, in fact, it was boring into him, asking him questions he did not want to answer. Ron did not like that, he did not like that one bit.

"I thought" Ron began, unable to speak because sadness had overtaken him. "I thought they were better off without me"

"There were a lot of things you did, Mr Weasley, and yet, thinking was not one of them at the time"

Ron couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that statement.

"You can say that again" he said, as he closed his eyes, only to open them again.

"Do you know why they sent you back?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Who's they?" Ron fired back.

"I don't know the answer to that question" Dumbledore told him. "All I can tell you is that you are not the first person they have sent back, there have been more, and they have all failed, what makes you think you will be the first person to succeed, where others have not?"

"The others just haven't tried enough" Ron told him, "But that is not going to happen to me, I am going to try, I am going to try as hard as I can, I am going to keep trying, I am going to will time to keep going back till it rips itself into shreds if it means that I get to fix the mistakes I've made, and not you, nor anyone else is going to be able to stop me from doing that" he finished, with certain thunder in his voice.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, he didn't do that many times, if Ron remembered correctly, there was not much that surprised the old coot.

"Why did you give me the Deluminator?" Ron asked him. "You didn't know me, you've never once spoken to me in all the time I was at your school, why was I given the Deluminator?"

Dumbledore remained silent, like he didn't know the answer to that question.

"I've been a right git" Ron continued. "I've thrown away the best thing that ever happened to me, and I did this because of the bloody locket, thanks by the way, for telling us how to destroy it, that was a big help"

"I'm afraid Mr Weasley, sarcasm is not something you can use as a crutch to get out of this situation"

"I wouldn't have been in this situation, if you hadn't been so, manipulative, so secretive. Tell me why you gave me the god damn Deluminator?" Ron asked him again. "And this time, give me an answer, an honest one, if you can"

"I had a sister once" Dumbledore began, and Ron gasped. He had never heard anything about Dumbledore's family. He knew Dumbledore had a brother, Aberforth who was obsessed with goats, but this was something new.

"I was responsible for her death" the old man continued. "Maybe I even killed her"

Ron had heard a lot of things, strange things, he had paid off his best friend in Leprechaun gold but this was the first time he had heard something so outrageous, so unbelievable.

"It's hard to believe, I know" Dumbledore said. "But I am an old man, you can't tell me that I've never had regrets, we all have regrets in our life, some of us can even be so lucky to fix the mistakes we've made"

"And your sister was your mistake?" Ron asked him, a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"I always wished I could go back" Dumbledore continued, ignoring Ron's question, therefore answering his question. "Always wished I could reverse time, do something, bring her back. It's why I died, to bring her back, bring them back"

"I want to bring them back, I want to do it all over again" Ron said, as he stood up. He was in a place that was familiar to him, but it was strange when it was empty. This was the Burrow, and the clock on the wall had all it's hands pointed to dead.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Ron asked him. Dumbledore nodded.

"But I can change that?"

"It's up to you, it's your choice, it has always been your choice" Dumbledore told him.

"How?" Ron asked him.

"You know what you have to do" Dumbledore told him.

"You still haven't told me, who are they, what is back, and why the world was different" Ron told him.

"I don't know Ron, and I don't think anyone is meant to know. What happens when you get time involved, is something that is left untouched even by the Department Of Mysteries" Dumbledore told him. "But if I had to take a guess, someone up there is really rooting for you"

"It doesn't feel like it now" Ron told him, and Dumbledore just smiled.

"We must all face hardships" Dumbledore told him. "But I think for some reason, your hardships, whatever they are, you'll be able to face, because you don't have to be alone"

"This is not the first time we've had this conversation have we?" Ron asked Dumbledore, who shook his head.

"No Mr Weasley, but I sure am hoping this is the last, because for some reason, every time we do this, you forget we've done this"

Ron nodded. "Right" he said. "Don't forget this time" he added, more as a mental note to himself.

He pulled the Deluminator out of his pockets, and clicked it. A ball of light originated from it, like from a Portkey.

"If I do manage to set this right, what do you think is going to happen?" Ron asked him.

"You've seen the light" Dumbledore told him, and Ron didn't know if he was talking about the ball of light that had just originated from the Portkey.

"One last question, is this all real, or just something barmy inside my head?"

"Of course it's in your head Ron" Dumbledore told him. "But that doesn't mean it's not real"

That was the last thing he heard as he disapparated. He woke up in his bedroom, on the morning of September 1st, 1990. He never really remembered any of it.

* * *

**This is just the first one, but they won't all be Ron-centric. Tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
